Home
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: MadaItaSasu "Tienes que irte de nuevo, ¿verdad?", dice con la voz cargada de tristeza, pero me sonríe. "Sí, Sasuke, yo…" comienzo a explicarme, pero no puedo. Le acaricio el cabello y lo atraigo hasta darle un beso en la frente. "Tengo cosas que hacer", digo como un cobarde, y abro los ojos.


**Home**

 _ **Oh home, let me come home  
home is wherever I'm with you**_

Si cierro los ojos, lo veo. Veo el pasado que jamás llegó ni llegará. Dejo de mirar las manchas de sangre en mis manos y mi ropa, y veo su rostro. "¿Me ayudas a cocinar?", escucho su voz. Lo aparto de la estufa con gestos más tiernos y cuidadosos de los que usaré en mi vida, y él me observa. Comienza a hablarme de su día y me pregunta por el mío.

\- Itachi, despierta.

De nuevo esa voz jalándome a la superficie, donde no puedo respirar más que con dificultad. No abro los ojos.

\- Estoy despierto-afirmo a regañadientes.

\- Entonces levántate.

Mis nervios se crispan, el chisporroteo del aceite de los huevos que le estoy preparando me aturde y se mezcla con la voz de este hombre. "¿Te quemaste?" me pregunta Sasuke. Yo le digo que no, que todo está bien, y sonrío, a pesar de que ya había olvidado cómo. Aún no puedo creer cómo es su rostro, lo fino que se ha vuelto y su expresión adulta.

\- Déjame en paz-digo, asfixiándome al sentir sus manos acariciarme el pecho y subir por mis mejillas. "¿Estás mareado?" me pregunta Sasuke, acodado en la mesa, mirándome con curiosidad. "No…" digo, sin saber qué pasa. "Te tiemblan las rodillas" me dice.

Siento su boca sobre la mía.

\- Basta-murmuro bajo su saliva, su lengua y sus dientes. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos, los de Madara. Está satisfecho de tenerme para sí y creo que yo también estoy feliz de ser suyo; creo que le pertenezco más que a mí mismo.

\- Siempre que te beso es como resucitar a un muerto-me dice. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada y le niego la palabra. Me gusta enfadarme con él. Últimamente es una de las únicas emociones que registra mi cuerpo cuando no duerme.

\- Estoy cansado-le digo.

\- ¿Hasta para desayunar?-me pregunta.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a ver, desdibujado, el rostro de mi hermano menor. "El desayuno está listo" digo. No es cosa fácil alimentar los recuerdos.

* * *

Sasuke me mira a los ojos en silencio, con mucha atención, y hace que me ponga ansioso. "¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo?" me pregunta. "… Tú" respondo, no es totalmente una mentira, pero él lo intuye así. "Más bien, mamá teniéndote en su vientre… Te hablaba y te cantaba, y recuerdo los dolores y cómo sudaba cuando ya estabas a punto de nacer" digo, horrorizado y lleno de ternura.

Me acaricia el cabello con sus dedos; si hay algo que le gusta hacer cuando tenemos sexo es jalarlo con tanta fuerza que siento que las hebras se revientan… Suspiro, ¿por qué me gusta que haga eso?

"¿Y el tuyo?" le pregunto, un poco acalorado. "También tú. Tu nombre, tu reflejo en las pupilas de papá y mamá, el olor de tu ropa… Parece que siempre viviré en un mundo donde estés tú. No hubo un solo segundo que tú no existieras…" dice y se me erizan los vellos de los brazos y me sumo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto. Sasuke se acerca a mi rostro, su mano aún entre las mías, y me da un beso en los labios cerrados. Pasan los segundos, las aves siguen cantando, el té humeando, mis uñas rascan con suavidad la madera de la mesa. Sasuke retrocede y se sienta.

"Te beso" dice sin extrañarse. "Un beso de los que se dan las personas que se aman mutuamente: no significa nada porque es el último recurso, ¿no es cierto?". Me quedo quieto, la saliva enfriándose sobre mi boca. Era verdad, mi corazón no se había acelerado, sólo se había sosegado.

Me muerde el cuello, los labios y las orejas; su mano busca debajo de mi pantalón, la piel caliente de mi pelvis. Es muy temprano para esto. "Déjame", digo entre gemidos, arqueándome, tratando de escurrirme entre sus manos, pero él me sujeta con fuerza de las muñecas y pone su cuerpo sobre el mío.

\- Es suficiente-dice Madara en mi oído, parece que le he colmado la paciencia. "Lo sé, lo sé", repito en mi mente, pero aún así aprieto los ojos para no abrirlos; es tarde y la luz me lastimaría.

Ahora Sasuke me mira ansioso: "Tienes que irte de nuevo, ¿verdad?", dice con la voz cargada de tristeza, pero me sonríe. "Sí, Sasuke, yo…" comienzo a explicarme, pero no puedo. Le acaricio el cabello y lo atraigo hasta darle un beso en la frente. "Tengo cosas que hacer", digo como un cobarde, y abro los ojos.

\- Finalmente-dice Madara; casi olvidaba su rostro-. ¿Estás llorando?-me pregunta con una sonrisa, y acerca sus labios a mi rostro. Puedo sentir su lengua tibia lamiendo las lágrimas que derramé sin darme cuenta.

No digo nada, sólo me le quedo viendo. Hace ya tanto tiempo que estoy con él y aún así…

* * *

Tengo que levantarme, ya es muy tarde para desayunar...Me miro al espejo, tengo ojeras cada vez más profundas a pesar de que duermo mucho.

Beso a Madara en la mejilla. Siempre hace esto por mí. Despierta antes que yo y me mueve suavemente por el hombro, diciendo "Ya es de día", "Hora de despertar", "Levántate…" con la voz más grave y cruel que puede poner; así me ayuda a salir de este pozo de recuerdos al que, por alguna razón, nunca pude renunciar.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? :)**_


End file.
